Hai, Rindu
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Hai rindu, pernahkah kau bertemu dengannya? Ah, kurasa tidak! Karena kau selalu muncul di saat dia telah pergi.


Remang kejinggaan mulai menyelimuti _Soul Society_. Hawa dingin mulai menyengat, menusuk siapa saja yang tidak mengenakan perlindungan apa pun. Lampu-lampu mulai diberi kehidupan, menyinari sementara hingga sang mentari kembali esok hari.

Semua terlihat damai. Menyesap teh bersama wakil kaptennya merupakan bonus kecil untuk menikmati temaram senja yang entah sudah berapa ribu kali dia lihat.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kuchiki-_taichou_ dan Abarai-_fukutaichou_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah marun hampir tersedak karena kedatangan mendadak para _shinigami_ bawahannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. Jam segini harusnya jam istirahat—tolonglah, hanya sebentar saja. Dan hei, ini bukan _shinigami_ bawahannya. Ini petugas dari divisi tiga belas! Ada apa tergesa-gesa kemari?

"Apakah Anda tahu di mana Kuchiki_-fukutaichou_ berada? Kami tidak menemukan beliau di ruang kerjanya. Ada laporan penting yang harus segera kami berikan padanya."

"..."

Wakil kapten divisi enam itu mengangkat alisnya malas. "Mungkin dia sedang di kamar mandi atau—Byakuya_-taichou_!" serunya tatkala dia menyadari bahwa _reiatsu _teman masa kecilnya itu memang hilang.

"Itu benar, kami tidak dapat menemukan _reiatsu_-nya," ucap salah satu _shinigami_ itu.

Wajah mereka tampak panik, karena tidak biasanya wakil kaptennya akan pergi tanpa pamitan. Bahkan kapten mereka—Ukitake-_taichou_ tidak tahu menahu. Ukitake_-taichou_ menyarankan agar menunggu sedikit lebih lama, namun sudah beberapa jam berlalu tanpa hasil. Itu sebabnya mereka datang ke tempat orang terdekat, yaitu dua orang ini.

Sang kapten hanya meminum tehnya lamat-lamat. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah para makhluk yang kini tengah panik di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia akan segera kembali."

Para _shinigami_ divisi tiga belas itu terhenyak sesaat. Salah satu anggotanya sudah akan menimpali omongan kapten itu, namun ditahan oleh yang lain. Tidak, tidak. Perkataan orang _mengerikan_ di depan mereka ini harusnya bisa dipercayai. Atau kalau kau ingin bahasa kasarnya, tidak ada yang berani menyangkal ucapannya.

Walaupun mimik mereka tampak tidak puas, toh akhirnya gerombolan _shinigami_ itu keluar. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Sepertinya mereka akan membicarakan laporan ini pada Ukitake_-taichou_ saja.

"Byakuya_-taichou_ ..."

Tanpa mendengar terusan dari kalimat itu, Byakuya dapat menyimpulkan kebingungan yang tergambar di wajah bawahannya. Dan memang, bawahannya tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya. Mereka sudah bersama sekian lama, jadi mereka saling tahu tentang semuanya—termasuk mimik wajah.

"Renji. Kau kira siapa lagi sosok yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali dan bahkan berani kabur dari _Soul Society_?" Tanyanya. _Selain diriku_, lanjut Byakuya narsis dalam hati.

Renji nampak terkejut sesaat. Manik matanya menyipit kemudian kembali ke bentuk semula. Seringai mengukir indah di bibirnya, terlihat sedikit geli dengan keberanian temannya itu menantang aturan—meski hanya sesaat.

Ah, pasti orang bodoh itu penyebabnya.

"Byakuya_-taichou_, kalau Rukia kembali dengan tangisan, apa kau mau menemaniku untuk menghajar si kurang ajar itu?"

Duda keren itu hanya kembali menyesap tehnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning: **Canon AR/AT. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**HAI, RINDU.**

**...**

* * *

><p>Sang surya singgah sementara di Kota Karakura. Halimun pagi yang menyelimuti membuat suasana menjadi sejuk dan ringan. Burung-burung melagu indah mengusik ketenangan—menemani ketenangan damai di pagi ini.<p>

Sesosok pemuda mengawali harinya seperti biasa.

_Nama: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Umur: enam belas_

_Warna rambut: oranye_

_Pekerjaan: murid sekolah biasa_

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut. Entah kenapa hari ini dia teringat dengan prolog yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bukan murid biasa. Itu dulu—ya, tepatnya beberapa bulan lalu. Kini dia sudah resmi menjadi murid biasa lagi, dan menjalani kehidupan remaja sebagaimana mestinya.

Dia menghela napas kasar, berusaha mengubur ingatan itu dalam-dalam. Dia sudah bisa sarapan bersama keluarga _freak_-nya tiap hari, itu adalah salah satu perubahan yang baik. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu turun dari kamar dan mendapati sapaan hangat dari meja makan.

"_Ohayou_, _Onii-chan_!" sapa Yuzu ceria. Karin juga menyapanya walaupun tanpa embel-embel _onii-chan_ di belakangnya.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Ichigo balik. Dia sedikit menguap sebelum bersiap duduk di meja makan. "Oh, hari ini nasi kari?"

Refleks Ichigo memang _ciamik_. Dalam waktu jeda sepersekian detik, dia sadar ada yang akan meninju badannya dari samping. Segeralah dia menghindar dan mendapati ayah tersayangnya tersungkur di bawahnya. Manik cokelat Ichigo hanya menatapnya malas sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada kuah kari yang sedikit terciprat.

"Kau beruntung kali ini, Ichigo!" seru pria paruh baya itu berdiri. Luka lebam yang diterima hampir tiap hari itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk sekadar _bercanda_ dengan anaknya.

Yah, cara bercanda keluarga _shinigami_ campuran idiot mungkin berbeda ya?

"Berisik sekali kau, pak tua!" erang Ichigo. Alisnya berkedut-kedut tanda terganggu dengan eksistensi makhluk di depannya ini. Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Ichigo—dan bahkan di seluruh wajahnya.

"Ini adalah cara untuk melatih kepekaanmu, Ichigo! Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti," sanggah ayahnya memasang tampang ganteng.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Ichigo memandang Isshin dengan penuh tatapan dingin. Latihan dengan Urahara_-san_ jauh lebih efisien, berguna dan tidak bertele-tele seperti ini.

Urahara_-san_.

Ah—dia masih menjalankan bisnisnya di dunia manusia kok. Masih dengan baju gombrang hijaunya, dan topi yang menutupi separuh mukanya itu. Sepertinya dia enggan kembali ke _Soul Society_, karena sifat alami seorang peneliti adalah mengharapkan kebebasan.

Urahara_-san_ masih bisa dilihat dengan matanya.

"..."

Isshin menyadari perubahan wajah anaknya itu, dan langsung mendaratkan tinjuan cinta di pipinya. _Yes_! Ichigo lengah. Pukulan itu membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya dan tidak lama, Ichigo mengembalikan pukulan ayahnya.

Karin dan Yuzu hanya menatap datar pada kelakuan para lelaki di rumahnya. Ini sudah seperti rutinitas biasa, memang. Jadi tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi walaupun begitu, untuk sesaat sang kembar ini pun berpikir, kenapa mereka terlahir di keluarga aneh ini.

"_Mou_! Kapan sih kalian akan berdamai, meskipun hanya sehari saja?!" omel Karin tidak tahan dengan tingkah _childish_ ayah dan kakaknya. Kuah kari yang mendarat di tangannya tatkala dia mau mengambil nasi, sudah menyurutkan batas kesabarannya.

"Pak tua ini tidak mau diam," elak Ichigo masih meladeni ayahnya.

"Tiap hari berisik, aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang," keluh Yuzu. "Kalau _Onii-chan_ tidak bisa diam dan terlalu berisik seperti ayah, tidak ada yang mau jadi kekasihmu!"

Ichigo melahap sesendok nasi yang terlumuri bumbu kari. "_Hmph_, aku tidak peduli."

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Ichigo!" teriak Isshin dengan luka benjol di seluruh wajahnya. "Sebagai penerus keluarga Kurosaki, kau harus menemukan pasangan sejatimu dan menikah kemudian berkembang biak—"

"Berisiiiik!" teriak Ichigo semakin kesal. Dia melahap sarapannya semakin ganas.

Isshin yang didamprat anaknya sendiri langsung loyo. Dia _ngesot_ menuju tempat foto—poster ukuran baliho jalan raya—istrinya dan menangis meraung-raung di sana.

"Masaki-_chaaan_! Lihatlah anak kita! Bandel! Apa yang harus aku lakukan ...!" rengek Isshin manja di hadapan gambar seorang wanita manis yang mengerling padanya.

Ichigo hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Aku berangkat."

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Kekasih, eh?

Ya, ya, Ichigo tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tahu definisi kekasih normalnya seperti apa—bukan memajang foto besar seperti yang ayahnya lakukan, setidaknya. Kekasih adalah orang yang mampu membuatmu nyaman, apa adanya, tanpa basa-basi, khawatir, marah dan bahkan jengkel sampai bertengkar.

Di sepanjang enam belas tahun ini, adakah seseorang yang mendekati kategori itu?

Ada, dan banyak—kalau laki-laki dihitung, sayangnya Ichigo Kurosaki adalah pemuda sehat dan _straight_. Kalau wanita mungkin Ru—Tatsuki dan Orihime. Hmm, apa dia harus menikahi salah satu dari Tatsuki dan Orihime, ya?

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Tatsuki memang akrab dengannya, tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh rasanya Ichigo hanya jadi objek sasaran kekerasan Tatsuki. Entah kebodohan apa yang Ichigo lakukan, Tatsuki selalu menghajarnya dengan teknik-teknik karate. Oke, jangan Tatsuki.

Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah Orihime.

"Inoue?" gumam Ichigo. Sejauh ini, Ichigo memang dekat dengan Orihime dan mengkhawatirkannya. Sikapnya yang terkadang konyol itu mampu membuatnya tertawa sampai _sweatdrop_. Dia memang teman yang asik, tapi Ichigo tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengajak kencan Orihime.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku masih enam belas tahun!_ Ucap Ichigo dalam hati sembari menampar mentalnya kuat-kuat. Masih ada jalan yang panjang, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Masih banyak wanita yang belum dikenalnya—dan mungkin itu adalah takdirnya? Siapa tahu! Wanita tidak hanya Tatsuki dan Orihime saja kan. Mungkin saja takdir aneh akan menghampirinya lagi seperti waktu dia bertemu dengan Ru—

—lupakan dia.

Lupakan dia, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo menutup matanya rapat-rapat, seakan ingin membutakan dirinya pada imajinasi yang sudah terlanjur meliar. Bayang sosok gadis setinggi bahu—tidak, setinggi dadanya sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Seragam _shinigami_ yang kerap kali dia gunakan kini perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan sebuah gaun pengantin.

Gaun pengantin itu putih bersih, sebersih hatinya. Tangannya mengepal membawa sebuket bunga mawar, yang tiba-tiba saja dilemparkan padanya.

"_Oh, Ichigo. Kau yang akan segera menikah setelah aku! Kunantikan undanganmu!"_ Ichigo menerima segerombolan bunga mawar merah itu, dan melihat sang pelempar yang tengah berciuman dengan sosok tinggi besar bersurai merah.

Oh, dia menikah dengan Renji. Manik mata Ichigo membulat sendu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang di benaknya—sungguh aneh. Melihat kedua temannya memadu kasih, harusnya dia juga ikut berbahagia.

Tapi kenapa, dadanya sesak sekali melihat mereka?

"—CHIGO! ICHIGO!"

"AKU TIDAK TULI, BODOH!" sentak Ichigo spontan. Dilihatnya mulut Keigo yang berada tidak lebih dari lima senti dari telinga Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tuli? Aku memanggilmu sekeras _bazooka_ berkali-kali tapi kau tetap bergeming!" racau Keigo ikut marah.

"_Ohayou_, Kurosaki."

"Yo, Kojima." Ichigo berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan interogasi dari Keigo.

"—Oi, dengarkan aku Ichigo! Kenapa kau bisa melamun di jalan sendirian seperti tadi?!"

"Berisik sekali kau ini! Aku hanya kurang tidur!" dalih Ichigo kesal.

"Kurang tidur?" Keigo menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang membuatmu terjaga semalaman, hm? Komik _ecchi_ terbaru? Atau video yang diam-diam kukirimkan padamu—"

"Aaaah _mou_! Bukan itu semua!" tolak Ichigo. "Tunggu, apa yang barusan kau bilang? Kau diam-diam mengirimiku apa?!" Keigo berteriak ampun ketika kerahnya terangkat, begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya.

Kojima hanya tertawa melihat rutinitas sehari-hari _dua sejoli_ itu. "Aku yakin Kurosaki bukan laki-laki yang melakukan hal aneh di malam hari. Orang sepertinya pasti melakukan sesuatu yang berjasa seperti menangkap _hollow_ atau lainnya."

Ichigo mendadak berhenti dari aktivitas _headbutt_ yang dia berikan pada Keigo. Sedikit banyak dia tiba-tiba gugup dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Keigo. Tampak dari parasnya, _mood_ Ichigo turun drastis—hingga membuat Kojima merasa bersalah.

"... Kurosaki?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin kebanyakan minum kopi kemarin. Dan lagi pula, aku ... bukan _shinigami_ lagi. Jadi tebakanmu sama salahnya dengan si bodoh ini."

"Bo-Bodoh? Maaf, bisa kau ulangi, Ku-ro-sa-ki-_san_?"

"Bodoh." Ichigo berkata datar dan langsung membelakangi teman-temannya.

Dia tidak bisa jujur, bahkan kepada teman dekatnya sendiri. Karena dia sendiri pun tidak tahu rasa apa yang hinggap di relungnya sesaat tadi. Rasanya sakit, walaupun hanya membayangkan. Aneh, bukan? Dia tidak ingin dianggap aneh hanya karena itu.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Sore menyapa lembut. Tugas matahari telah selesai untuk hari ini. Remang-remang kegelapan hadir mengisi suasana dingin Kota Karakura.

Ichigo Kurosaki lelah dengan urusan sekolahnya. Membuang tas sekolahnya di sembarang tempat, dia mulai membuka seragamnya dan berencana untuk mandi. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, karena dia baru bisa pulang dua jam setelah bel berbunyi karena tambahan pelajaran—khusus dirinya. Yah, dan kau tahu sendiri itu semua gara-gara pertarungannya dengan Aizen yang memakan waktu cukup lama.

Aizen. Perhelatan. Kepicikan.

_Mastermind_ yang menjadikannya sebagai objek untuk berkembang. _Mastermind_ yang mempertemukan dia dengan—

—Rukia.

Ichigo kontan membuang baju seragamnya di kasur secara kasar.

Demi poster baliho ibunya di ruang makan, kenapa sosok gadis itu tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya?

Ini sudah beberapa bulan semenjak kepergiannya. Lebih akuratnya, sekitar enam bulan atau setengah tahun sudah Ichigo berpisah dengan _midget_ itu. Tapi entah kenapa, semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya masih diingat Ichigo dengan baik—sangat baik. Rambut hitam kelamnya, matanya, parasnya, tubuh kecilnya, dan lain-lain.

Dan yang paling sakit adalah, saat wajah cantik itu tidak lagi tersenyum mengejek padanya. Dia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo tanpa berkata suatu apa pun. Ichigo hanya bisa menatapnya balik dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, sembari berkata, "_Jaa na, Rukia_._"_

Ichigo bohong jika dia tidak memikirkan Rukia. Bahkan hal _random_ yang dipikirkannya, akan selalu dia kaitkan dengan Rukia. Ketika Ichigo sedang makan, dia akan berandai apa yang di makan Rukia. Ketika Ichigo sedang tidur, dia akan berandai apa Rukia juga sudah tidur. Ketika Ichigo sedang menimang-nimang sosok kekasih yang pas untuknya, ...

Dia akan berandai tentang Rukia, sampai kemungkinan terburuknya—Rukia tidak menjadi kekasihnya dan menikah dengan Renji.

Dia tahu, dia dan Rukia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Rukia tidak mungkin—tidak bisa menuju dunia manusia dengan alasan pribadi, apalagi dia berada di pangkat yang lumayan tinggi. Ke sini saja susah, apalagi sampai repot-repot menggunakan _gigai_ untuk memeluknya sekarang? Sungguh tidak mungkin.

Maka dari itu—Ichigo selalu ingin melupakannya.

Bukannya sukses melupa, malah kenangan-kenangan itu melayang di pikirannya tak terbendung.

Ichigo sungguh tidak mengerti.

Terhadap para _shinigami_ yang lain, Ichigo merasa biasa saja jika tidak ketemu—dan jika ketemu pun dia bersyukur, simpel. Tapi kenapa hanya Rukia yang seakan menggantung di hidupnya?

Kenapa dia ingin bertemu Rukia? Kenapa dia ingin mendengarkan suara Rukia, meskipun itu hanya sebentar? Kenapa dia ingin melihat sosok mungil Rukia? Kenapa dia ingin menyentuh tangan kecil Rukia?

Kenapa?

"Kurosaki_-kuuun_!"

Ichigo tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar dia telah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, kepala menengadah ke atas dengan kening yang dia pijat pelan.

Ichigo langsung menggunakan kaus dan mempersilakan Orihime—yang tampaknya sudah berteriak berkali-kali di depan rumahnya—masuk.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Ichigo mencomot roti isi cokelat keju, bawaan dari Orihime seperti biasa.

"Kenapa sisa roti ini semakin banyak? Apa usaha di tempat kerjamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ini bukan sisa! Ini hanya tidak terjual, dan seperti biasa _Manager_ memberiku beberapa dengan gratis," sanggah Orihime yang tampak belepotan selai _blueberry_.

"Sama saja."

"Beda!"

Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek kemudian tertawa kecil setelahnya. Orihime tampak jengkel sesaat sebelum dia ikut tertawa.

Tidak, Ichigo tidak tertawa tulus sekarang. Bibirnya tersenyum, mulutnya menganga lebar. Tapi alisnya mengerut turun dan matanya berpendar sayu. Sama sekali bukan salah Orihime, mengingat pikirannya sudah kalut duluan sebelum Orihime datang—dan bahkan sudah dari tadi pagi. Oh, ralat—

—bahkan semenjak gadis _shinigami_ itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"... Kurosaki_-kun_?" panggil Orihime pelan. Dia tidak suka dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

"Eh, oh ... maaf, aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan. Bisa kau ulangi?" jawab Ichigo ramah.

"Ishida_-kun_ memberiku baju terusan _one piece_ berwarna biru muda. Katanya terbuat dari kain sisa, daripada dibuang mendingan dibuat baru," celoteh Orihime.

"_Hmmh_, Ishida sangat berbakat dalam menjahit ya. Apa _Quincy_ memang seperti itu? Suka membuat baju wanita meskipun mereka laki-laki?" komentar Ichigo menahan tawa.

"Kurosaki_-kun_!" Orihime merengut, dia membawa topik ini tidak untuk menjelek-jelekkan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Bercanda, kau tahu. Bercanda."

Orihiime tertawa. "Tapi hasilnya benar-benar bagus, Kurosaki_-kun_! Apa kau ingat _dress_ yang Ishida_-kun_ berikan pada Kuchiki _-san_? Hasilnya sangat mirip!"

"..."

_Well, shit. Why is it her again?_

"Kurosaki_-kun_?"

"..."

"Kurosaki_-ku__—_"

"_Na,_ Inoue."

Orihime sedikit terperanjat ketika suara Ichigo semakin berat. Tampaknya ia sedang menahan sesuatu—entah apa itu, Orihime ingin sekali membantunya. Tapi karena semuanya hanyalah spekulasi semata, Orihime tidak bertanya mengenai itu.

"Ya?" Orihime sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Masih adakah _hollow_ yang kuat dan sulit dikalahkan?"

"... Meskipun ada, tenang saja. Aku, Ishida_-kun_ dan Sado_-kun_ mampu mengatasinya kok!"

"Tidak, maksudku ..." Ichigo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apakah tidak ada _hollow_ yang begitu kuat hingga menurunkan bala bantuan _shinigami_, begitu?"

"Kurumadani_-san_ sudah melatih dirinya dan dia memang bertambah kuat! Tapi memang ada kalanya gerombolan _shinigami_ masuk untuk membasmi _menos_."

"Ooh, Imoyama_-san_ pasti bekerja keras," ucap Ichigo manggut-manggut sedangkan Orihime _sweatdrop_. "Tapi daripada mengeluarkan gerombolan seperti itu, bukankah lebih efisien memerintah beberapa _shinigami_ berpangkat tinggi? Seperti ..."

Ichigo tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Matanya sudah menggelap—tanda tidak terlalu fokus dengan pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung. Sayup-sayup bibirnya menorehkan senyum perih tanpa sengaja.

Orihime hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Melihat reaksi seperti ini, dia tahu yang dimaksud Ichigo pasti adalah Rukia. Tidak mungkin Renji atau Byakuya atau yang lain, karena Ichigo bukan penyuka sesama jenis.

Tatapan itu, tatapan rindu yang mendalam.

Orihime pun rindu pada Rukia. Semua—Ishida, Sado dan mungkin Urahara akan merindukan sosok _shinigami_ yang telah bertarung bersama mereka. Tapi, yang menjadi perhatian Orihime di sini bukanlah rasa rindu akan teman dekat—sahabatnya.

Ichigo tampak seperti pecandu yang sakau akan obat. Ada yang lain dari tatapan yang semakin menggelap itu. Dan sialnya, baru sekali ini Orihime mendapati Ichigo sekacau itu hanya karena seorang gadis, Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo Kurosaki kacau karena Rukia Kuchiki tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan sesuatu—ledakan di dadanya terasa begitu sakit hingga ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi akan menjadi ambigu jika seorang gadis menangis di kamar laki-laki, kan? Dia harus segera keluar dari sini. Harus keluar. Harus keluar.

"Kurosaki_-kun_, aku pulang dulu ya."

Orihime sampai lupa caranya berpamitan dengan ceria dan konyol seperti biasa. Dia meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya sekalipun.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Ichigo kembali masuk ke kamarnya setelah menyantap makan malam bersama keluarganya. Tidak ada hal penting yang mereka bicarakan. Ichigo hanya menimpali celotehan kedua adiknya singkat dan padat, dan dia tidak lagi menghindar dari tonjokkan Isshin. Dia benar-benar di ambang rasa.

Sebelumnya, pernah terjadi seperti ini. Tentu saja—saat kekuatannya hilang. Sebulan kemudian Ichigo sudah lumayan membaik, dan bulan berikutnya Ichigo tidak keberatan untuk bahkan menceritakan pengalamannya. Tapi baik Yuzu, Karin maupun Isshin tidak menyangka Ichigo akan teringat pada depresinya sekarang.

Oh, mereka hanya tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda berambut terang itu tampak serius mengerjakan tugas sekolah sekarang. Tidak peduli seberapa kacau pikirannya saat ini, tugas adalah tugas. Dia harus bisa naik ke kelas tiga dan lulus secepatnya. Dia tidak mau tinggal kelas—karena warna rambutnya ini sudah menyusahkan dirinya, dianggap _yankee_ atau semacamnya.

_SREK_

Sebuah pulpen tiba-tiba bergeser jauh. Ichigo berjengit sekilas, namun tidak begitu peduli dengan itu.

_PRAK_

Kini kotak pensil adalah korban berikutnya. Ichigo menoleh sempurna pada benda yang berceceran isinya itu dalam penuh tanya. Setelah merenung beberapa saat, dia berkesimpulan kalau ini adalah kerjaan iseng para arwah. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya tidak senang—mentang-mentang dia sudah tidak bisa lihat, mereka bisa mengerjainya?!

"Ah!"

Sekarang pipinya terasa dicubit dari dua sisi. Dengan lebar.

"Hei, arwah sialan! Aku tidak pernah mengganggumu kan? Kenapa kau menggangguku?!" cecar Ichigo marah.

Beberapa saat kemudian pipinya kembali seperti semula, dan Ichigo merasakan bahwa dia sedang dipeluk dari belakang. Pundak kanannya terasa berat.

Ichigo mulai bingung dan sedikit panik. Apakah ini _hollow_? Apakah ini sesuatu yang akan membahayakan hidupnya? Apakah sesuatu di belakangnya ini akan membunuhnya?

Kertas dan pulpen di atas meja belajar itu bergerak-gerak sendiri dan tampak menulis sesuatu. Ichigo memperhatikannya dan terdiam sesaat. Setelah pulpen itu diletakkan, leher Ichigo terasa lebih hangat lagi.

Ichigo tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi kau naik pangkat? Kau harus menraktirku," ucap Ichigo. Pandangan matanya lama kelamaan berubah sayu.

Tidak ada respon.

Masih tersenyum, Ichigo memegang sesuatu yang mengikat lehernya erat. Dielusnya lembut, dan pelan-pelan bibir tipis Ichigo menyentuhnya.

Pria maskulin itu tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng? Ini bukan seperti _midget_ yang kukenal," ucapnya tatkala pipinya basah akan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Ichigo merasakan ada jitakan di kepalanya. Sakit. Tapi dia ingin lagi. Dia ingin sentuhan dari sosok itu, walaupun itu membuatnya sakit atau mati sekalipun. Dia ingin sosok itu menyentuhnya.

Kau mungkin hanya melihat Ichigo sedang tertidur tegap di kursi belajarnya, tapi jangan biarkan mata mendelusimu. Kejadian ini berlangsung selama beberapa lama. Ichigo terdiam, menikmati sensasi yang tidak akan pernah dia alami lagi. Dia akan mengingat-ingat perasaan ini, emosi ini, kehangatan hatinya ini.

"Terima kasih. Kalimatmu juga mewakilkan perasaanku." Putra Kurosaki itu menggenggam erat kertas yang ada di mejanya, hingga tangannya sendiri bergetar hebat. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Lagi, lagi tidak ada respon. Hanya pelukan yang semakin mengerat dan hawa yang semakin hangat.

Ichigo merasakan ada yang menekan lembut pipinya selama beberapa saat. Menyadari itu, Ichigo otomatis tersipu. Degup jantungnya kini sudah di atas rata-rata. Walaupun sesaat sesudah itu, Ichigo tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sesuatu itu telah melepaskan pelukannya.

Senyum masam itu terbingkai di alur bibirnya. Secepat inikah?

"Ah. Kirimkan salamku pada orang-orang di _Soul Society_. Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshirou, Ikkaku dan lainnya," ujar Ichigo meriangkan nadanya. "Itu kalau kau memang ke sini dengan izin yang resmi sih."

Sebuah bantal kasur tiba-tiba melayang dan terlempar ke arahnya. Ichigo hanya tertawa dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ichigo tahu, lemparan bantal itu seakan mengatakan bahwa tujuan ke sini adalah demi bertemu dia, dan dengan ringannya dia meledek semua _effort_ yang telah dilakukan.

"Kumohon jangan menangis. Atau aku bisa dibunuh Byakuya dan Renji nantinya." Lanjut Ichigo tertawa. Tapi, apa sih? Nada tawa pada saat perpisahan—dan tak akan bertemu lagi itu apakah enak didengar? Hanya intonasi satir yang mendominasi.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bergerak maupun berbunyi. Ichigo memandangi tempat tidurnya—yang dia yakini bahwa sosok itu ada di sana, bersiap untuk keluar jendela.

Dan memang setelah itu, pintu jendela mendadak terbuka sebentar dan kembali menutup.

Angin malam yang berhasil masuk ke kamar menghunus kulit Ichigo dalam. Secara perlahan dia memegang pipinya, telinganya, hingga ke lehernya. Ah, kenapa sudah terasa dingin lagi? Senyum satir yang terbingkai mulai menipis dan habis.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi Ichigo harus mengatakannya lagi.

"_Jaa na, _Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"**Aku di sini untuk mengatakan kata-kata terakhirku yang belum sempat terucap.**_

_**Walaupun kita tidak bisa bersama pada akhirnya,**_

_**Aku bersyukur bahwa kau adalah bagian dari hidupku.**_

**Sayonara**_**,**** Ichigo."**_

- _Juusan no Fukutaichou_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><em>[AN]_

Halo!

Ini adalah fanfiksi debut saya di Fandom Bleach Indonesia.

Salam kenal! Dan semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya. Maaf OOC. Anggap saja Ichigo depresi ditinggal Rukia. /heh

Jujur saja, saya gak bisa jauh-jauh dari _soft humor_ jadi maafkanlah jika ada feel yang kurang ngena gara-gara _soft joke_ yang secara tidak sadar(?) saya tulis tehe :p

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
